Him
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: Give one heart some time to heal and it’ll look like it’s never broken…especially when you’ve found an adhesive to keep it together in the form of a new found love…you will wish that it’ll be HIM… implied OishiKiku eventual OishiRyo. please reivew!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ria Sakazaki

Pairing: Oishi/Ryoma

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own POT….as much I want to

A/N: this is my first POT fic...be nice to me ok? Hehehehehe…it's ok. Flames or criti are accepted, good reviews as graciously welcomed. I got the idea from Noor-chan in her SD fic with the same title. This is in the honor of Noor-chan! . I just want to know how it'll look if we try it on a POT setting. It just shows how I love your work very much. Arigatou!

Summary: It started with a goodbye…Oishi thought his life is shattered when Kikumaru left for Hyotei. He never thought crying inside a closet could lead him to a new found love….or would it?

'' _for thoughts, short flashbacks and SF_

"" for dialogs

Rain poured mercilessly upon the roof of the tennis club room. Stifles of sobs can be here inside, sobs that drifts mute again the gush of the rain. _'Why….oh kami-sama why?' _the same words raved inside Syuichiroh Oishi's mind as he continued crying inside the supplies closet. He hugged his knees tight, trying to comfort his aching chest. _'Nandayo Eiji?' _he asked silently as the name ripped another piece of his pained heart.

**Flashback**

"Ne Eiji, you seem sad today. Daijobou?" Oishi worriedly asked his redhead friend. Kikumaru Eiji aimlessly made his pen trace invisible patterns across his desk. "Nya Oishi I'm fine. I'm just spaced out." Kikumaru sighed and raked a head through his red locks. Oishi's heart swelled with admiration while watching those red locks fall into place.

"Ohayou!" A cheery voice echoed inside their classroom. "Fuji! Ohayou!" Oishi waved as there friend came in and sat in front of them. "Ne, where's Tezuka-kun?" he added as their brown-haired friend sat in front of them. "Saa….Tezuka-kun is with the student council meeting. You know that all freshmen reps are needed there." Fuji replied, his smiled getting bigger as he caught glimpse of Kikumaru. "Ne Eiji-kun seems so sad today." Fuji said. "I'm ok." Kikumaru murmured. "That's what I've been worrying earlier, Fuji." Oishi added. "Saa Oishi…you're such a mother hen." Fuji commented.

"Maybe a little tennis might cheer you up." Oishi suddenly uttered. A teacher entered the room and scanned the confused faces of the freshmen inside. "Kikumaru, Eiji! The principal wants to talk to you." The teacher said.

"Nandayo, Eiji?" Oishi grew more worried. "Ja….don't worry about me." Kikumaru said and left the room. Fuji just shrugged and took Kikumaru's pen. "Ne Oishi, still didn't tell him right?" He murmured as he started drawing a small heart on the corner of the desk. "Fuji…" Oishi murmured while blushing a little.

"If you can't tell him face to face, you can write it down. Here…" Fuji gave the pen to Oishi. "Go on." He said with a smile. " yada Fuji…" Oishi protested. "It's now or never Syuichiroh." Fuji opened his eyes, indicating that he is serious. Oishi sighed and started scribbling on Kikumaru's desk.

_I love you Eiji…my friend_

"Put your initials." Fuji egged. "No. that's enough." Oishi said that heaven must've pitied him for the bell chose the right time to end recess. "Ja Oishi-kun." Fuji said with a triumphant smile before sauntering outside the classroom followed by adoring looks from the girls.

Oishi sighed and smiled while looking at the doodle that he made. "Eiji…"

Later that afternoon

Kikumaru never came back for the rest of the classes and this made Oishi more worried. He tried to look for Kikumaru everywhere but with no luck, he cannot find the redhead. With a sigh of resignation, he went to the clubroom to prepare for practice, hoping his special friend will be there.

He never knew that Kikumaru was just out in the locker rooms, packing his things. He already cleaned his locker in the club room. Kikumaru sighed as he went inside his old classroom for the last time. He stared sadly as the section sign. _'Section 1-3…I'll never forget you.' _He sighed and retraced every memory that he can. He's transferring to Hyotei as order from his father. He hadn't said anything to Oishi nor Fuji for he's sure that they will be devastated…especially Oishi.

"Oishi…" Kikumaru murmured as he sat on Oishi's chair. His eyes wandered inside the room for the last time when he caught a glimpse of his desk. He saw some words scribble on it. He leaned in closer and read. "I love you Eiji….my friend…" Eiji sighed. '_Time to say goodbye….my friend' _he sighed and left the classroom.

Tennis Club

"I'm getting really worried. Eiji's not here." Oishi said as they picked up the balls. As freshmen, it's there duty to clean up after their senpais however Coach Ryuzaki told them that with their performance, they might get regular positions next year.

"Guys gather up." Their Buchou called them for a meeting. Everyone rushed to see what the important announcement is. "Coach Ryuzaki has something important to tell you." He added.

The first years squinted to get a better view of their coach. To their surprise, Kikumaru stepped forward looking very sad. "Oi, Eiji!" Fuji called and waved at him. Kikumaru saw them and just gave them a wary smile. Oishi doesn't have a good feeling about this; first Kikumaru's attitude for today and his disappearance in class then this important meeting. Tezuka just pushed his glasses up and gave Oishi a quizzical look.

"This is not good news as it appears to me but it is inevitable." Their coach started. That got everybody's attention. "I'm sad to announce that Kikumaru Eiji won't be with us anymore since he will be transferring to Hyotei Junior High." She added.

'_Oh god…' _Oishi murmured as he heard his heart broke into pieces. A dramatic thunderclap followed the coach's announcement. The sky suddenly dimmed, warning every one of rain. It seems like the heavens are on Oishi's side today, being one with him in grief. Fuji and Tezuka just stared sadly at their dumbfounded friend for both knew Oishi's feelings towards the redhead. Kikumaru averted his gaze from Oishi's direction.

"He's here to say goodbye to you all." Coach Ryuzaki announced and with that, almost all of the club members went to Kikumaru and bade him farewell…all except for Oishi who seemed planted on his feet. The dark-haired boy just slipped silently out of the tennis courts. Kikumaru searched the crowd for Oishi's face but he cannot find his friend.

"Take care Kikumaru-kun." Tezuka said to his friend. Fuji sighed and hugged Eiji. "Sayonara Eiji-kun. I think its best you talk to Oishi-kun in private." The fair-headed boy said. "Nya…" The redhead just sighed and left the court to find his best friend.

Oishi slumped against a sakura tree, trying his best to restrain his tears.

"Syuichiroh…" Someone spoke his name and Oishi knew from the voice that it's Eiji. "Sobetsu ne, Syuichiroh-kun." Kikumaru murmured. "Why leave Eiji? Why? And why didn't you tell me?" Oishi spun around to face his best friend with tears glistening in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Ichiro-kun." Kikumaru sighed, calling Oishi by his special pet name. "And don't you realize that you're hurting me now?" Oishi retorted. He clenched his fist tightly hoping it would nullify the pain he feels. "I have no choice Ichiro-kun." Eiji murmured.

"I like you Kikumaru Eiji…I love you very much." Oishi suddenly spat out, taking Kikumaru aback. A moment of silence filled the air. Eiji turned around and dropped his head. "Gomen ne Oishi." He whispered. "Isn't that enough reason to make you stay?" Oishi added, not hearing what the redhead said. Rain started to drizzled as if heavens started crying for Oishi.

"I'm sorry…" Kikumaru said.

"W-what?" Oishi snapped back into reality.

Kikumaru turned to face Oishi. The dark-haired boy feared the sad look on his friend's face.

"I'm sorry Oishi." And with this, Kikumaru Eiji walked away from him as the rain started pouring heavily upon them. Tears suddenly mixed with rain as Oishi stared at the blurring image of Kikumaru Eiji walking out of their beloved Seigaku….out of his life. Oishi feet started to move on its own, the slow funeral-like walk turned into a sprint towards the deserted clubroom. _'Gomen nasai…'_

**End of Flashback**

Oishi sobbed even harder as the memory continued ripping his already shattered heart. Tears and rain….what a mix.

Meanwhile

"Che! A wrong decision indeed." A young boy wearing a white Fila cap murmured as he took shelter outside the Seigaku tennis clubroom. At the age of nine he was a cocky brat, wanting to be the sole Prince of Tennis. He decided to visit Seigaku today before they fly back to America tomorrow. His baka oyaji told him he will be attending Seigaku for junior high. Much to his dislike, he cannot do anything since his parents already planned ahead without telling him. His mother will put up a law firm here in Japan…meaning…duh….goodbye great amateur and junior competitions.

He hates the idea…but it's one of the downsides of being the only child of Nanjiroh Echizen…oh yes…the famous Samurai happens to be his one and only baka oyaji. His name? Oh he is Ryoma Echizen…the poor "Junior Samurai".

"So much for building my future in tennis." He downed the last of his grape Ponta before tossing it into the trash bin. "Well since I'm here, why don't I check what's inside their clubroom?" He went as silent as possible. He turned the knob slowly, expecting it to be lock but the door slowly opened, freaking Ryoma a little.

"Hello?" Ryoma called out. A thunderclap bellowed after him. "Jeez this is a creepy place." The young boy said. He adjust his bag so that he could run freely if ever a scary hunchback or something similar greets him and scares the living daylights out of him. It started to quiet down as the rain slowly stops. Ryoma can now hear someone sobbing. He blinked his cute greenish-brown eyes a couple of times before taking a deep breath, braving himself to discover the origin of the sobs.

His head turned towards the direction of the supply closet. The sobs seem to diminish but it seems louder as he slowly walked towards the closet. Without second thoughts he took out his trusty red racket and held it with both hands, ready to defend himself it worse comes to worst.

Oishi was startled with the door was yanked open. He was surprised to see a kid with a white cap covering his somewhat black hair, gripping a red racket as if he's ready to him someone. The young boy's eyes widened as he saw Oishi's tear-streaked face. He slowly lowered down his racket and reached something inside his pocket. The surroundings grew quite as the rain completely stopped.

Ryoma took out his hanky, held it towards the boy and said in English, "Here, it's not good to see such pretty eyes shedding tears." Oishi blinked once, trying to comprehend what the young boy said. Seeing that the older boy didn't react, Ryoma leaned in and started to wipe the tear trails off his cheeks. "There." he said when he was done. Oishi is still in shock especially when the kid smiled genuinely. The sunrays chose that moment to penetrate the windows, bathing Ryoma in a golden glow. Oishi thought his heart stopped beating for a moment as he saw in front of him a picture of perfection, an angel. The kid's smile widened as he took Oishi's hand and gave his hanky to the older boy.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said then walked pout of the clubroom silently. The rain stopped and seeing the crying boy somehow made his heart grow lighter.

"I think this place is not bad as it seems." He murmured as he walked home, bathed by the golden sun.

In the Clubroom

It took Oishi a few more seconds before he can entirely recover. He clenched the semi-wet hanky in his hand and took a deep breath. He stepped out of the supply closet and took a deep breath….

"Arigatou…."

TERMS:

Nandayo: Why?

Sobetsu: Farewell

Daijobou: Are you ok?

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Finally! God I've been battling with my inner demons whether I should write this story or not. Well, since that the 1st chapter is done I think I won round one! Please review! I'll fast-forward into the future on the next chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Give one heart some time of heal and it'll look like it's never broken…especially when you've found an adhesive to keep it together in the form of a new found love…you will wish that it'll be HIM….

Pairing: OishiRyo

'' _for thoughts, short flashbacks and SF_

"" for dialogs

**Previous chapter:**

It took Oishi a few more seconds before he can entirely recover. He clenched the semi-wet hanky in his hand and took a deep breath. He stepped out of the supply closet and took a deep breath….

"Arigatou…."

* * *

It's the first practice session for the Seigaku Tennis Club after the spring break. Oishi sighed and scanned the tennis court with a smile, seeing the bulk of their members. "We do have a lot to handle this year ne, fukubuchou." Fuji suddenly spoke up behind him. Oishi just smiled. "I know." He murmured while staring at two familiar scowling faces no far from where he stood.

"Baka mamushi!" a spiky-haired sophomore snarled towards his un-identical twin brother. His fists are curled up while his violet eyes are turning into an angry shade of purple.

"Shut up peach. Fshuu…" a boy with similar short black hair snapped back, glaring at him with snake-like eyes.

"Takeshi, Kaoru... enough." Oishi snapped at the twins with his hands on his hips. "Aniki…" the two murmured in unison.

"I still can't believe you told us they're twins." Takashi Kawamura said while shaking his head.

"Ii data…" Sadaharu Inui murmured as his jut down notes on his trusty notebook. "It's fun to record data from twins." He added.

Fuji inhaled deeply as he scanned the court. "We do have a nice bunch this year." Oishi nodded and scanned the crowd himself. Second years are practicing while first years have started doing their duties. It was not long before the scarlet rays of the sun descended upon them.

"Ok guys! Start cleaning up!" Oishi yelled. "HAI!"

**Meanwhile...  
**

"So you think you'll like this place?" Couch Ryuzaki asked the young boy who's staring out the window. Silence met the coach's question.

"I will be including you in the ranking selections on Wednesday. Make sure that you attend the morning practice." She added. She's getting really frustrated in trying to get this kid talk. He's so much different from his father.

The door opened and a bespectacled boy came in with short golden brown hair. "Sumimasen, Ryuzaki-sensei." He bowed to show respect. He stared at the boy wearing a white cap. "Tezuka, I would like you to meet a new member of our club." The coach stated. With this, the young boy turned around and faced them.

'_Now, now, he's not that impolite as I have thought' _the old woman mused.

The young boy took off his cap, showing them a crown of greenish black hair. His cute greenish brown eyes blinked a couple of times before bowing. "Tezuka, meet Echizen Ryoma. He just arrived from US.

Tezuka stared at the young boy in front of him. '_Echizen? So he must be…' _ "Yoroshiku!" Ryoma greeted.

"Ryoma, meet the captain of Seigaku's tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Yoroshiku!" Tezuka greeted back. "From now on you're going to take part in morning practices and club activities as well. You will render respect to you senpais, be it that they're sophomores or seniors. You're in Japan already. " Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Hai." Ryoma nodded.

"Now Tezuka, he will be taking part in the ranking selections next Wednesday." The woman turned to the older kid. "Sumimasen Ryuzaki-sensei, demo…." Tezuka started to protest but his coach cut him off. "I know…the tradition. But it's ok to bend the rules sometimes, right?" she said.

"But…" "No buts Tezuka-kun. You go and take Echizen to meet the rest of the members."

"Hai." Tezuka gave in. with that, he saw the young boy took his training bag and bowed to Ryuzaki-sensei. He followed his suit and led the way out of the classroom.

"Let's see what you've got, Ryoma Echizen." Ryuzaki-sensei murmured, watching the retreating back of the two kids.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ne captain, what's ranking selections?" Ryoma suddenly asked, breaking the silence. The older boy stopped his tracks to stare at his kohai.

"It's the occasional competition within the club to pick out the deserving members to become a regular." He replied.

"Ah like try outs for varsity teams ne?" he added.

"Unn…"

Ryoma shrugged and silence engulfed them once more.

**Tennis Courts…**

"What's taking Tezuka so long?" Oishi said warily. He had had their kohais lined for quite a while up since Tezuka told him Ryuzaki-sensei has something important to say.

"What's taking Buchou so long?" Takeshi complained. They've been standing for quite a while now. "Kudasai baka momo." Kaoru murmured. "Baka mamushi!" Takeshi snarled.

"Takeshi, Kaoru, 10 laps around the court after dismissal!" a familiar voice bellowed behind them. The twins' jaws dropped upon hearing the orders from their stern Buchou who was standing behind the pile.

Tezuka came forward with a small kid in tow. Everybody stared in bewilderment especially Oishi when the face of the young boy came in view.

" _IT'S HIM!"_ A pair of green eyes widened in disbelief. The young boy looked up to scan the faces in front of him. Those set of green eyes caught sight of Oishi.

"_It's him…" _greenish brown eyes blinked a couple of times. Fuji cannot miss that one. He stared curiously between his friend and the short newbie.

"Ii data…" he heard Inui murmuring from behind him.

Collective murmurs can be heard from the members that suddenly came to a halt when the two stopped in front of them.

Oishi felt his chest tightening upon the sight of Ryoma. Three years had passed and yet he can never forget those eyes, the hair and those lips from which caring words that soothed him in his time of grief came from.

"Attention Seishun Gakuen tennis club members." Tezuka started and the rest stiffened their posture. "This is Ryoma Echizen. He just arrived from America today and he will be joining our club from now on. "

Ryoma bowed to show them his respect. "Nice meeting you senpais and fellow freshmen."

"As orders from Ryuzaki-sensei as well he will take part in the ranking selection this Wednesday."

Gasps can be heard from the rest, the others are gaping at Ryoma in disbelief. "Not fair! I have to years of experience and I'm not even allowed to take part in the selection!" one freshman complained. "That's because you still stink Horio." A sophomore snapped at him.

"Are you sure Tezuka? I mean its tradition." Inui said. Ryoma just continued staring at Oishi who was in turn staring at him in awe.

"Buchou! Not fair!" Takeshi yelled. "Fshuu…." Kaoru hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Tezuka bellowed and this got everyone to calm down. It was even loud enough to make Ryoma and Oishi snap back into reality.

"It's sensei's decision. No buts." He said while adjusting his glasses.

"Ii data…"

"Wow…i-it means that kid is good." Kawamura said shyly. Ryoma took his cap off showing then his unusual black hair with green undertones.

"Today's practice is over. I still expect the Oishi twins to do their laps. Everyone be early tomorrow for the morning practice. Regulars, stay for a while. Dismiss!" Tezuka said.

"Arigatou, minna-san!" the rest bellowed and bowed, showing their respect to their Buchou. It took a couple of minutes before the court was deserted. The other members can't stop gaping at Ryoma and murmuring to themselves.

The regulars crowed around Ryoma now. "Regulars, go introduce yourselves." Tezuka murmured while eyeing Oishi but with no avail the fukubuchou is still in a daze.

'_I can't believe it….he's back. Why am I feeling strange towards him? I don't understand why I feel…happy to see him again. He….his name is Ryoma….him….'_the same thoughts still occupied Oishi's head.

"Aniki…" Takeshi hissed. "Ii data…Oishi's reaction didn't change a bit…what a data…." Inui said while scribbling madly on his notebook. Ryoma's lips curved up into a smirk at the reaction of his "old friend named pretty eyes".

"Aherm!" Tezuka cleared and Oishi snapped back into reality. "w-what?" he blurted.

"Aniki, you're supposed to introduce yourself." Kaoru pointed out. They heard a light giggle at the back and they saw Fuji's weird smile once more…_' Oishi…now that's priceless. I wonder why…'_ Fuji thought while studying Ryoma.

Oishi felt his face burn up a little. "Uh…." He started. "He's Oishi Syuichiroh. He's the fukubuchou and a senior as well." Fuji said, giving Oishi a smile. "He's the mama of Seigaku!" Takeshi chirped in. "Fshuu…." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Mama eh?" Ryoma's brow arched up while giving Oishi an amused smile. This time Oishi turned scarlet red and reached out to give twin blows on the head of his dearest twin brothers.

"Ouch!" they cried in unison. Almost everyone smiled in amusement. "Nice to meet you." Ryoma lend out a hand. Oishi blinked a couple more times before his hand reached out to clasp with Ryoma. The moment that their skin made contact, a warm feeling rushed up their bodies. Ryoma's eyes locked in with Oishi's, both of their hearts beating in unison.

"Ok now my turn!" Fuji broke their warm connection. "Gomen…" Oishi suddenly retrieved his hand from Ryoma's.

'_Fufu….too many interesting data...'_ Inui mused, seeing the instant connection between the shorty and their fukubuchou.

"Hello! I'm Fuji Syuusuke in year three as well." Fuji flashed him his swoon-worthy smile. _'Urgh…creepy…´ _Ryoma shivered as the thought ran through his head. "This is Kawamura Takashi, "He continued pointing at the boy with short light brown hair with side burns. The boy waved shyly at Ryoma. "H-hello…" he muttered shyly. "He's in year three too and he's a very good sushi chef, right Taka?" Fuji turned to him, flashing his sweet smile. With this Kawamura blushed heavily. "Fujiko…" he muttered. "Aw such a sweetie…" Fuji cooed. Ryoma's brow arched once more. _'Is he gay? Ohhhhh…..'_ realization dawned on Ryoma.

"Ne, then I better try you're dishes sometime, ne sempai?" Ryoma asked. "S-sure." Kawamura scratched his head shyly. "Moving on…" Tezuka muttered.

Inui adjusted his reflective glasses and cleared his throat. "I'm Inui Sadaharu from year three as well. Nice meeting your Echizen and be prepared since I'm going to gather data on you from now on. It's has a 42 chance that you will not have a hard time fitting in from the initial attitude you showed when you came in. but it'll give us 58 as well in the probability of getting enemies and fan girls with such air…" "Inui…" Tezuka cut him in. "Yes?" The other bespectacled boy looked up to their captain. "You're doing it again." Tezuka murmured. "Oh sorry…heheheh..." Inui chuckled.

"He's always like that." Fuji whispered to Ryoma.

"Our turn! Hurry!" an overjoyed Takeshi piped in. "Fshuu…" Kaoru hissed.

"Ok, ok…I'm Oishi Takeshi a sophomore…I'm the great trump card of Seigaku! Nice meeting you Echizen!" Takeshi said with a burst of ego, only to be inflated by a "Fshuu…."

"Yey to the self-proclaimed baka momo." Kaoru muttered. "Waddaya want mamushi!" Takeshi glared at him twin brother. "Takeshi, enough." Oishi said firmly. Takeshi crossed his arms across his chest and gave a hearty "phhffft!"

"I'm Oishi Kaoru, a sophomore as well. I don't like annoying kids and annoying twin brother. Mess with me and I'll give you a piece of my mind." Kaoru's eyes glinted in malice. "It's not nice to threaten our new member Kaoru." Fuji scolded him. "Fshuu…." Kaoru hissed again.

Ryoma looked at the two curiously. Tezuka read the young boy's reaction. "Twins." He said.

"Ohhhhh….."

"Welcome to the crazy world of Seigaku Tennis Club, Echizen." Oishi finally got the courage to speak up.

"Unn…" Ryoma nodded.

"And you have to start drinking milk from now on…two bottles a day. That might give us a remedy to you height problems." Inui added. A twitch of annoyance appeared on Ryoma's forehead.

"Fufu…ii data…" Inui added. He took out a beaker full of green-colored liquid. Somehow, a shiver went up Ryoma's spine. "Why do we don't we drink as a welcome toast for your arrival Echizen?" An evil glint flashed in his bespectacled eyes. Ryoma saw how almost all of the regulars except for Fuji and Tezuka fidgeted and started to back away. "Go on." Inui gave Ryoma the beaker. "Just a sip Ryoma." Fuji added.

"Don't do it Echizen!" Takeshi warned him. "Huh?" Ryoma opened his mouth and Inui shoved the beaker to him. Echizen abruptly closed his mouth and adjusted his cap. "Mada mada dane, senpai." With his he dashed out of the court. "Ja! See you tomorrow!"

They were frozen for a moment, staring at the fleeting image of the freshman.

"Now this will be a very nice bunch in deed." Fuji murmured.

Oishi smiled and shook his head. _'I must be getting crazy. I haven't felt this like ever since Eiji….'_

"You must be forgetting something, Takeshi, Kaoru…" Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "What is it Buchou?" the two asked in unison.

"Ten laps around the court! Move!"

The twins set off grudgingly to do their captain's bidding. Kawamura and Tezuka already went inside the clubhouse leaving Oishi, Fuji and Inui to look after their kohais.

"Ne, Oishi-kun." Fuji started. "Hmmm?" Oishi glanced at his. The tensai smiled and said. "Give one heart some time to heal and it'll look like it's never broken…"

"Fuji…" Oishi sighed.

"Yes… especially when you've found an adhesive to keep it together in the form of a new found love." Inui added. The two walked towards the clubroom leaving their fukubuchou in a daze once more.

* * *

A/N: whew! Round two won! So you found out that Momo and Kaidou are twins here and the other paring is Fuji/Kawa….hmmm….what next? Please review! 


End file.
